Archaeopteryx
Background Archaeopteryx was formed on 14 Flovor, 637 (14 February, 2007). Its objective is to support mutual assistance between members, especially for levelling of characters and their professions. Members help each other with resources, crafting skills, hunting expeditions and dungeon runs. So far, there are several members with crafting levels over 80, and a few over 90. The guild's primary aim is to have fun. The guild was named after a flying dinosaurhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archaeopteryx. The rules # Give at least five per cent experience (or one per cent, if you're under level 20). # Actively level your character and professions. This works best if you play only one character, but you could have a secondary character in the guild too if just one is too boring. # Help each other. The point of the guild is to make levelling more enjoyable, both in combat and in professions. So: * Invite guildmates to go on hunts and dungeon runs with you. * Consider saving unwanted resources for other guild members who need them. * Make your crafting services available. * Consider bartering or giving to fellow guild members, rather than selling. * Don't beg. * Talk a lot! Ranks Prospective members are admitted On Trial, usually with no privileges. To proceed to full membership, give 400 experience points. Once 400 experience points have been contributed, members can choose to be Guard, Diplomat or Craftsman, according to how they think of themselves. Full members can set and collect from collectors, set their XP contribution, and invite new members. Members don't need special permission to invite new people - only a few seconds to think about whether the new person would make good company. Ranking cycle Every week or so, the guild leader records levels attained and XP given. Qualifying trial members are given full membership at this time, and inactive members are removed. Inactivity is determined by the following criteria: * Staying under level 20 for more than a week. * Staying On Trial for more than two weeks. * Contributing no experience and making no level gains for several weeks. Why so tough? Because the guild often welcomes low-level characters, and many of them are soon abandoned. If you're abandoning your character, it helps us a lot to say so in advance. Other privileges Other privileges (allocating collector points, managing ranks, banning unwanted members) are reserved for the Second-in-Command and Leader ranks. To become a Second-in-Command, you need to be nominated and elected by the others of that rank. Penitential ranks Inactive guild members can be made into penitents or deserteurs. This helps to keep the guild register in good order. Penitents and deserteurs are deprived of all privileges and assigned a 90% XP contribution to encourage them to make contact again soon. FAQ Why doesn't the guild have more collectors? All full members can place collectors if they want to. And maybe a collector would make for a fun break from levelling, harvesting and crafting, so go ahead if you like. Why does the Leader think I'm inactive? Probably because he hasn't seen you in a long time. The main test is to check your XP contribution and level, and if it hasn't changed for a few weeks, it looks like you've given up. Keep in touch to prevent a mistake from being made. Can I be a Second-in-Command? Being Second-in-Command isn't a reward, so you can't earn it, and you shouldn't try to get it, nor to suck up to anyone for it. Asking for it eliminates the possibility that you'll get it any time soon. Levelling my craft is hard. Where can I get the materials? Ask around! The guild is there to make levelling easier, and someone might have some free time to help you. You should, of course, already have at least one advanced harvesting profession in your repertoire before you start crafting. The guild has high-level members in several professions, both crafting and gathering. Where's the guild house, and how do I get in? As soon as you're a member, you can check out guild houses in your guild interface. Where's the paddock? Can I use it? The paddock locations are also visible to all members. But there's not much space, so only active breeders can use the paddock. Anyone can use the shed. (Note that you need to reach level 50 before dragoturkeys will carry you.) How about the guild chest? Access to the chests is controlled by the Secretary. The Secretary may choose to offer access to the chests to members who are actively crafting or gathering, and who want to collaborate in their professions. The rules: # You can take resources for levelling your crafting profession. # You can borrow weapons and armor. Be sure to return it when you're done. # Don't sell or destroy things from the chest (not even for runes). # You can put in things that will probably be useful soon to another member. No one uses blop pollens, for example. And hardly anyone is going to use blop. Things like gobbly leathers, chestnut wood and iron are very good uses of the chest spaces. The best way to find out is to ask if anyone needs it or will need it soon. If you want help gathering materials for scrolling your stats, please ask around rather than using the chest. Can I join? Look for us and ask! We're happy to let you try us out for a while.